


Let's Play!

by SecretGarden03



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ankle Cuffs, Ass Play, Beating, Bondage, Branding, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Cages, Caught, Chains, Cock Slut, Collars, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Dominatrix, Double Vaginal Penetration, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Forced, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Genital Piercing, Hybrids, Kidnapping, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Large Cock, Leashes, Lies, Lube, Magic, Magic Cock, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memory Magic, Mind Manipulation, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, No Lube, Oral Knotting, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Piercings, Power Play, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Skeletons, Spit As Lube, Sub Sans (Undertale), Sub Underfell Sans (Undertale), Tongue Piercings, Toys, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Skeletons in Heat, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretGarden03/pseuds/SecretGarden03
Summary: Good toys are hard to find as the years go by. In modern days everything is everywhere even when it's not anyone's business. Mysterious dissaperences are always front page on anything and can get very annoying. Plus humans can be hard to break. Mages are not much easier.But since monsters arrives up to the surface about 7 years ago now I can get an easy to use toy. Now all I need to do is choose the right one.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Let's Play!

Good toys are hard to find as the years go by. In modern days everything is everywhere even when it's not anyone's business. Mysterious dissaperences are always front page on anything and can get very annoying. Plus humans can be hard to break. Mages are not much easier.

But since monsters arrives up to the surface about 7 years ago now I can get an easy to use toy. Now all I need to do is choose the right one.

There are common monsters like Loox, froggit, and Wimsun but they are boring. I might sneak in a mosmold though just to use till I have found the perfect fit. Always plenty of rabbit monsters that are very weak even with the 'kill or be killed' policy that was made. Dog/wolf monsters are good for breeding. The only two Goat monsters left are the King and Queen who sometimes come to visit.

They know I still do my own thing. Even if they wanted it to stop they couldn't either way because my LV surpassed 20 from the War and with years of living on the surface I've gathered many Souls both human and mage.

They did say something quite interesting about Skeleton monsters though. Only two left and they are brothers. Sans and Papyrus. That got my interest. I would go for Papyrus but he and Grillby are a thing and I really don't want my old friend on my tail for accidentally taking him as my toy.

That didn't stop me from introducing myself to the younger brother and having words with Grillby about the older skeleton. He frequents his bar in the afternoons, was a sentry in the underground, very large pools of magic, was the Judge underground, keeps lots of secrets, loves mustard, his relationship with his brother has improved and most importantly he is free game. Grillby doesn't have any claim over him and neither does anyone else, as far as he knows. He also told me that he acts like an Alpha or a powerful Beta but smells like something between a Beta and an Omega. Very interesting. My new pet likes to mask his true scent.

Although Grillby doesn't want his mate's brother to go missing, he also wants to keep his mate so after everything was set in place he sent me a message that Sans is leaving his bar.

It takes me all but seconds to Shadow travel to the front of the bar to see my pet begin to walk down the sidewalk and towards my position as he crosses the street to get to this alley that's the closest to the bar. He enters and passes me, not noticing my presence as I stalk him into the darkness, throwing up a sound barrier and concealing the alley in shadows. No witnesses.

Before he can teleport away my darkness wraps around him and he shouts out but can't escape. He tries to us magic but I allow mine to flood the area and encase him, his magic and his Soul in my own magic. Pet gives a shuddering breath before becoming limp, succumbing to his new Alpha that has overpowered him and his magic so easily.

Chuckling I come out of the shadows, showing my features and he's shocked. After all it's been a long time since he's seen another Skeleton that isn't his brother, even if I have wolf ears and a tail from my father.

"Hello, little pet." I coo as I step closer to him and I feel him shiver in my magic from both fear and anticipation. "Your mine now. That means I own every part of you mind, body and soul. You now live to please and pleasure me. Your mine in every sence of the word."

As I speak I get closer to him and am now pressed up against his back. I how take notice of how small he is compared to me, not even reaching my floating ribs, granted I do have a long spine but even then he's small.

Crouching down onto one knee I press my head into the side of his neck to take in his true scent of Omega as he subconsciously tilts his head away giving me better access to his bones. The easy submission makes my ribs rumble in a purr as I chuckle again and lap gently at the junction between his neck and clavicle as he shivers, swallowing thickly.

Still overwhelmed with my magic making him so compliant. Satisfied with my magic claim I slowly unwrap him from the shadows that hold him captive and he almost falls limp if I didn't pick him up bridal style.

Maybe I could drag this all out. I could claim him with magic now and play with him a bit tonight and claim him completely slowly. It's been a long time since I played a game like that. The last time I did it was for a young female mage who had nowhere else to go and me being an oh so nice 'friend' I let her stay with me as I slowly began claiming her. This way there is more risk so I need to be even more careful. But that's all part of the fun.

Humming to myself I Shadow travel with my new toy to his home and release the two magic barriers that kept us from prying eyes and ears. His brother is at Grillby's home tonight so we will remain uninterrupted.

We appear in his room and I gently lay Pet onto his bed before slowly stripping him down till he's nothing but bones, not once fighting as I still have my magic keeping him limp, calm, content, safe and protected.

Gently I stroke his head with one hand whilst the other traces some of the scars along his ribs making pet shiver and his scent begins to tingle with arousal. Cute.

Bringing my hand up I rub under his ribs as the other curls around his spine tightly and stimulates that area. It isn't long before he is no more than a moaning mess of bones that are so compliant as magic gathers in his pelvis but it doesn't take any form just yet.

Humming I move my hand from his ribs to his glowing red magic and slowly insert the tip of a finger making it form a tight looking, dripping, vergin pussy. Oh my new pet is perfect and with Grillby working with me on my project it'll go smoother. I could also get the King and Queen in on it as they would make a large deal out of it otherwise.

Looking at the face of my new pet I lower my own head so I'm facing his lovely folds and lick up his pussy making him shiver. He tastes of cherries. Looks like I've found a name for my new pet. Cherry. When I 'officially' meet him at the bar tomorrow it can come out like a nickname or something.

Storing the name for later I continue to gently lap at his entrance and it gets slicker with his magic. When I feel he is ready my tongue slithers in and out of his opening slowly, getting slightly faster and deeper each time as the already tight walls attempt to clamp around my tongue and keep it inside him but it doesn't work as I continue to work him to his first orgasm as my new pet.

Cherry starts to writhe more as he gets closer and closer, his moans getting louder and louder. It all makes my soul feel happy that my new pet is accepting what I give, even if it's under the heavy influence of my magic.

Soon he cums, gushing a large load of translucent red magic as he does so that I lap up as I get him through his orgasm. When he was spent I pulled away to find that he has a look of bliss on his face and shudders minutely from the aftershocks of such a powerful orgasm.

A pleased purr rumbles through my chest is I look at my now spent pet. He's stamina will increase in time and he will get use to being touched in many ways before I take him for the first time. A few months at least but that will just give me more time to prepare.

Reaching into the pocket of my coat I pull out a small 1 inch thick and 10 cm long dildo that is the same colour black as my magic. "Now be a good boy and don't take this out no matter what. Only I can take it out when I next play with you pet and if you do I'll know."

I slightly growl at the end to emphasize my point as I place the tip to his small entrance and slowly slide it in. He groans slightly from the overstimulation but I know it feels nice for him as it fills up and stretches his new magic gently. He will soon be begging for more either way.

"Good boy. Good night my new pet. I'll see you soon." With that he slips into a deep restful sleep and I gently pull my magic away from him but ensure that it did it's job before tucking him into his bed with a pair of clean knee-length shorts that I bought him that are a deep blood red with gold coloured thread.

Both the toy and shorts have been infused with amounts of my magic to tell me who is around my pet, who is touching him, the intent, when the items are taken off/out and by who. Since my magic has already claimed his Soul and it has submitted to me I will know where he is if in danger.

Taking a ferry steps back I melt into the shadows home and send a message to my old friend.

_To Crackles:_

_'The game has changed. Playing the long one now.'_


End file.
